


Stand By Me

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on breaking up with Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

“I’ll stand by you, Tony,” I heard you promise when I asked you to marry me. I had even joked that we should dance to the Pretenders “I’ll Stand by You” at our wedding reception.

Now, there will be no dance because there will be no wedding. I watch you walk away and my already broken heart breaks a little more.

“I will always love you, Pepper Potts,” I whisper.

I want to be angry at you, but deep down I know I’m the one responsible for us breaking up.

I learned long ago that I wasn’t relationship material, but I tried for your sake.

I turn to the bar and think about drowning the pain in alcohol, but that always ends in more pain.

I softly sigh and return to the lab. The bots and Jarvis will get me through this like they’ve gotten me through every other bad patch in my life.


End file.
